legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianrhod
Arianrhod '''(アリアンロード), also known as '''The Steel Maiden '''or historically known by her true name '''Lianne Sandlot, is the Seventh Anguis of the mysterious society Ouroboros in the Trails universe. She makes a voiced appearance in Trails in the Sky the 3rd, and later makes her formal debut in Ao no Kiseki. Profile Appearance She is revealed to be a beautiful, stern looking young woman wearing a full plate of knight armour surrounding her body. Arianrhod has long silk blonde hair, braided on the left side of her face and blue eyes. Personality Having been raised as knight since childhood, Arianrhod shows the disposition of a woman of noble character. As a member of Ouroboros, she can be stern and merciless towards her enemies. Yet despite this she is not above showing acts of kindness as well such as assisting Class VII during their field study in Legram. Character Profile Arianrhod is the seventh Anguis and the strongest leading member of the Ouroboros secret society. Her true identity is Lianne Sandlot, the legendary Erebonian Valkyrie who assisted Emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor in the War of the Lions 250 years prior to the The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. As Lianne Sandlot, she grew up as the daughter of the Earl of Lohengrin Castle. Possessing unnatural strength and beauty since childhood, she was rumored to have been a changeling. She was also said to have never lost a single battle. At 16 years old, she started hearing voices in her head about a fate that she had to fulfill. During this time period she met Roselia, who then proceeded to guide the young Lianne through a series of trials that would eventually allow her to obtain the Divine Knight Argreion. However, she feared the power of the Divine Knight and sealed it away instead inside the Lohengrin Castle. Years later she became the commander of the Eisenritter. During the War of the Lions, she met and befriended Dreichels Reise Arnor whom both have joined their own forces to set out an end to Erebonia's Dark Age: The Vermilion Apocalypse orchestrated by the False Emperor Orthros Reise Arnor. During the final stages of the war, in the battle against the Vermillion Apocalypse, Lianne ended up sacrificing her own life in order to save Dreichels'. Her body was later retrieved by Roselia, and half a year later Lianne mysteriously revived. Afterwards she decided to wander Zemuria on her own, leaving Legram in the hands of the Arseid family who would later name themselves S. Arseid in her honor. Centuries later and now under the name Arianrhod, she joins the secret society of Ouroboros for reasons unknown. She becomes the Seventh Anguis, leading a squad of female knights known as the [[Stahlritter|'Stahlritter']]' '''as her personal vanguard. Despite her affiliation with the society, Arianrhod is still known for her noble character. In the battlefield she wears silver armor and fights wielding a huge jousting lance bestowed by the Divergent Laws of the Grandmaster. She was stationed in Crossbell to assist the Crois Family commence the '''Azure Zero Project' while the Phantasmal Blaze Plan commences in Erebonia. But the plan was subsequently halted when Osborne seemingly "revived" and usurped the plan for his own agenda. Afterwards, Arianrhod is deployed with the Stahlritter and re-enters Imperial grounds to retrieve the “Phantasmal Blaze Plan” as the organization's next objective. Trivia *Arianrhod is named after a from Celtic Mythology who's name means "Silver Wheel". *Arianrhod is described as being the strongest warrior in the Trails series. Ein Selnate and McBurn are considered to be her equal, with Leonhardt being described as having had the potential to surpass her. **In Trails of Cold Steel III, Arianrhod confirms that Aurelia Le Guin is stronger than she was during her time as Lianne Sandlot. *Defeating her in Ao no Kiseki has her commending the Special Support Section members on their strength and earns the players the Those That Surpass Steel (鋼に届きし者) achievement/secret gold trophy. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Swordsman Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Bosses‎ Category:Knight Awakeners